The SP Ring:The Curse of Kenny
by Mutt13
Summary: Everyone knows the curse of the tape on The Ring.But what happens when the evil Samara visits South Park and tries to kill the great immortal,Kenny McCormick? Find out..Rated T for some foul language my first fanfic in about 3 yrs. Please R


South Park/The Ring: The Curse of Kenny

Disclaimer:I do not own South Park or The Ring

(I got this idea from a dream.If anyones seen "The Ring" the know the curse of Samara's tape.In SP a new twist is added to the curse. )

It opens up at stan's house. the boys had just come back from the videostore with 4 videos for a sleepover,of course the cursed tape happens to be one of them.

"I still don't know why the fuck you bought this tape" Kenny complains as he holds up the cursed tape. "It doesn't say what it's about, it doesn't even have a cover or a title. There's something wrong if there's no name on the tape."

"It was Cartman's idea he wouldn't stop his damn whining until we bought the stupid thing!" Kyle says as he glares at Cartman.

"But it looks so interesting!" Cartman whines.

Kyle sighs "What's so interesting about it?There's nothing but a black cover.."

stan interrupts

"Can we please stop the fighting?You two have been fighting eversince you got here! We bought the video so we might as well watch it,we can save it for last"

everyone agrees,they start watching the videos,time goes by and just before 10pm kyle,stan & cartman start to get tired just after the last tape before the cursed tape.cartman is already asleep on the floor

stan takes out the last tape and yawns.

"I'm getting too tired..I say we save the black tape till tomorrow "

Kyle yawns"Yeah I can't even keep my eyes open..."

"Aww we watched all the other tapes we might as well watch this one too." Kenny complains "I'm not even tired yet."

"Well you can watch the tape but we're going to sleep." Stan says as he yawns some more.

Kyle lays down on the floor "yeah see you in the morning,Kenny."

stan and kyle fall asleep.

"Fine, I'll watch the tape beside myself." Kenny grumbles as he grabs the tape and puts it in the VCR

the horrible images flash on the screen.in a few minutes its over.

"What kind of shit was that?A bunch of images wow.." Kenny complains "We should get our money back for that piece of crap..."

just then the phone rings. kenny being the only one awake walks over to the phone wondering who would be calling so late at night.he picks up the phone

"Hello...?" he asks into the phone. "he hears samara's voice whisper 7 days..

"What who the hell is this!" Kenny shouts into the phone but all he hears is the dial tone...

we'll just skip to the 7th day.Kenny had thought Samara's call was a some kind of prank and didn't take it seriously.In fact the next day he had completly forgotten about it. The week quickly passed and the 7th day had arrived. we find kenny alone in his bedroom, just about ready to sleep.when he hears a strange noise.

"What the hell was that!" he walks wearily into the living room to find the tv on. "That's weird this tv hasn't being working for years..." Kenny stares at it in confusion as a picture of the well appears and samara climbs out of the well and crawls out of the tv. strangely Kenny seems unfazed as she stands up

"Hey your dress is kind of sexy.."

For a split second Samara forgets why she's there "Oh you think so?I've been wearing this dress for so long I...hey don't try to distract me!" she yells at him. "I have a job to do!"

she gives kenny the evil eye and kills him and leaves, however she did not know about kenny's power to conquer death. Minutes after she left kenny's distored body regenerates itself and he comes back to life. he stands up as if nothing had happen 

"That was weird...where'd she go?" Kenny looks around for Samara but only sees the puddle of water that dripped from her drenched hair and clothes.

the next day kenny is talking to the others about what had just happened

"and the old tv that hasn't been working for atleast 3 years just turned on by itself and this girl came out of the tv.." Kenny explains to them for the 8th time. the others just stare at him as if he were crazy.

"And what did this girl look like again?" Cartman asks.

"Well she had black hair,had a white dress and she was soaked to the skin.."

"She came out of the tv?" Stan asks very confused

Kenny gets annoyed "Well yeah...I said that about 8 fucking times now!"

"You sure it wasn't just a dream?" Kyle asks

"Well I don't know I found myself on the floor and she wasn't there but there was a big puddle of water..You don't think I'm crazy do you?This really happened!" the others just give him an awkward look

Cartman offers his words of advise"Seriously Kenny you need to stop drinking your dad's scotch..."

"I didn't drink any of my dad's alchol!"Kenny gets angry and walks off.

later that night the same thing happens. kenny hears the tv turn on again.

"What the hell?" Kenny stares at the tv very confused as the same image appears and samara again crawls out of the tv.

"How do you even get the tv to turn on it hasn't been working for years...?" Kenny asks her

again Samara forgets what she's supposed to do "Oh it's easy I just use my mind and...urgh don't do that..." she stares at him awkwardly "Didn't I kill you already?"

"I don't know did you?" Kenny acts as if he has no idea

"Oh well..." she kills him again and leaves. again kenny's body restores itself and he comes back to life. kenny looks around to find another puddle of water and gets up.

"Damn she's quick.." he thinks to himself

the next night it happens again. the tv turns on by itself

"Here she comes again..." Kenny says staring at the tv and watching samara crawl out again.

samara stands up and stares at him very confused.

She gets very frustrated "I killed you...twice...why aren't you dead!" 

"Well um..." before kenny answers she kills him again but doesn't leave. she starts to hear cracking as kenny's body restores itself again and he stands up as if nothing happened. samara just stares..

"You can come back to life, no fair!"

"I was sort of born with it no one ever seems to notice." Kenny explains

Samara yells in frustration"Well what am I supposed to do!I'm supposed to kill anyone who watches my tape and all of a sudden you show up!" 

"Your tape?" Kenny asks confused

"Yes the tape you called a piece of crap...It was cursed...who ever watches it I'm supposed to kill but you..you don't stay dead!" Samara wonders she should do with Kenny.

Kenny is a bit upset"What the hell did I ever do to you to hate so much you want to kill me?"

"It's nothing personal really but everyone must suffer my wrath.Including you" Samara groans as she can't figure out what to do "This isn't fair..."

"So how do you get the tv working again...?" Kenny asks as he looks at the tv which lays blank and broken

"I use my mind to control the tv and the images...hey..I wonder if I can control other people's minds too..." Samara grins evily at Kenny

"Why are you staring at me like that...?" Kenny gets a bit scared and starts to back up

"Oh no you don't!" Samara casts a mind spell over him and his eyes glow bright red and has him walk up to him "Oooh this could be fun..I didn't even know I could do this. I could HAVE you kill people instead and I could do it more than just when people watch the tape and I don't have to wait for 7 days! and since you're immortal you'll be under my spell forever!" 

the next night cartman is walking all alone down a dark street when kenny(under samara's control) walks up to him

"Hey poor shit get out of my way!" Cartman yells at him kenny pulls out a very large knife. cartman's eyes dilate in fear "I was only joking!" cartman screams as kenny stabs him in deep in his chest. kenny leaves fat ass's corpse and looks for more victims.

the next morning the newspaper is filled with headlines of kenny's murders,however they didn't know kenny was the killer. they just read "Unknown Savage Murder on the loose 20 dead". in school half of the students are missing. stan,kyle,tweek,butters and a few others are the only lucky survivors.kenny comes in(back to normal) unaware of the crimes he had committed the night before

to be continued... 


End file.
